El Peor
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Tengo el peor esposo del mundo.


El Peor.

-Tengo el peor esposo del mundo.- el barman levantó la mirada cuando finalmente escuchó hablar a la bonita mujer pelinegra y voluptuosa que había estado sentada media hora en silencio después de ordenar una botella de sake sentada justo frente a él.

Creyó que le estaba hablando a él y un poco de esperanza de conseguir una conquista por primera vez desde que aceptó este trabajo que pensó ayudaría a mejorar su vida amorosa pero fue todo lo contrario se instaló en él. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando otra mujer menos bonita a su lado habló.

-¿Por qué crees eso, linda? Al menos estás casada.- pese a que habían llegado separadas y parecían no conocerse, la mujer rubia menos bonita le habló como si fueran las mejores amigas. –Ya desearía yo tener un esposo que me esperé cuando llegué a casa…- suspiró anhelante, ignorando la mirada fulminante que le estaba enviando el barman por haber robado su oportunidad de conversar con la bella pelinegra. –Pero solo estamos yo y mi pobre hijito.-

-No todas pueden tener mi suerte, supongo.- otra mujer sentada al otro lado de la pelinegra se metió a la conversación, esta tenía el cabello tintado de verde jade y un lunar en la esquina superior derecha de su boca. –Mi marido y yo llevamos diez años de casados, tenemos dos hijos y somos muy felices.- aseguró soltando una risa altanera.

-No te creas única, yo también tengo un buen marido.- saltó una mujer al lado de la rubia que habló primero, esta era otra pelinegra, solo que muy flacucha a diferencia de la otra hermosa. –Y también somos muy felices.- dijo demasiado a la defensiva.

La teñida y la flacucha comenzaron a discutir acerca de quién tenía el mejor esposo y los mejores hijos, pero el barman fijó sus ojos de nuevo en la hermosa pelinegra y la atendió cuando ella pidió otra botella, decidiendo hablar también y ver sí podía obtener ventaja de su matrimonio infeliz.

-Entonces…- habló vacilante, por lo que las cuatro lo miraron. -¿Qué te hizo tu esposo para ser el peor del mundo? ¿Te engañó?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Sí me hubiera engañado no estaría aquí ahora, sino más bien en la cárcel por haber matado al bastardo. No, lo que me hizo fue peor que engañarme, si me hubiera engañado lo mataría, pero por lo que me hizo lo dejaré vivo solo para hacer el resto de su vida miserable.- escupió con amargura.

Wow, su marido seguro que sonaba como escoria. Las esperanzas del barman de conseguir su primera conquista desde que aceptó ese trabajo subieron. Iba a hacer otro comentario, pero entonces la tonta rubia entrometida volvió a interrumpirlo.

-¿Pero qué pudo haberte hecho peor que una infidelidad?- preguntó curiosa. -¿Acaso te golpeó?- preguntó con pánico.

-Como sí pudiera, le patearía el culo antes. Además es demasiado nenita como para que siquiera se le ocurra.- rodó los ojos.

-¿Es malo en la cama?- preguntó la teñida, como si eso fuera peor que ser engañada o golpeada.

La hermosa pelinegra guardo silencio por un momento, y sus mejillas ya rosadas por el alcohol enrojecieron más mientras miraba un punto en la nada, ignorando a los cuatro que tenían sus ojos fijos en ella a la espera de una respuesta.

-No…- fue todo lo que dijo.

El barman hizo una mueca. Esperaba que sus estándares sobre el sexo no fueran muy altos porque él tenía un pequeño problemita de impotencia y sí su esposo era muy bueno entonces seguramente ella no lo querría más después de la primera noche.

-¿Te robó dinero? ¿Insultó a tu familia? ¿Te acuso de serle infiel? ¿Se fue de la casa?- ante las preguntas de la flacucha, la voluptuosa negó con la cabeza a todo. -¿Cometió un crimen, gastó sus ahorros, compró un perro?- ella siguió negando. -¿Es gay?-

-Ya quisiera yo que se trate de algo de eso.- dijo tristemente. –Pero no, lo que hizo fue mucho peor.- bebió media botella.

-¡¿Pero qué hizo?!- preguntaron alterados los cuatro ya más que curiosos.

¿Qué pudo haber hecho su esposo tan terrible que fue peor que todo lo ya dicho?

-Ese bastardo…- apretó los puños. –Ese traidor… esa escoria…- ellos se inclinaron, expectantes. -¡Ese maldito es fan del Real Madrid! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Sabe que mi equipo favorito es el Barcelona! ¡Si no tuviéramos dos hijos ya le habría pedido el divorcio!- chilló con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los cuatro la observaron en silencio por un momento, parpadearon una vez, dos veces, antes de caer al piso por la pura impresión del ridículo motivo que la hacía odiar a su esposo.

-¡Karin!- un grito los hizo levantarse y fijar su atención en un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos turquesas que se dirigía hacia ellos a paso firme. –Ahí estás.- se acercó a la hermosa pelinegra y, tomándola por la cintura, se la cargó al hombro como saco de patatas. –Lamento los problemas que haya ocasionado.- se inclinó respetuosamente al barman y dejó el doble de lo que valieron las bebidas de su esposa antes de retirarse cargándola ignorando sus pataleos.

Agh, maldición. Esa belleza estaba loca, pero aparentemente tenía un buen esposo, por lo que este no era el día de suerte de nuestro joven barman. Su primera conquista aún se veía lejos de llegar.

-¿Ese galán absolutamente hermoso era el esposo de aquella mujer?- la teñida tenía escrita la envidia en todo el rostro. –Pobre niña, está loca para andarse quejando de tener un hombre así.-

-Que sea guapo no quiere decir que sea bueno. Aún creo que es un mal matrimonio sí su esposo tiene que venir a sacarla de los bares.- comentó la flacucha, a lo que la teñida rió y estuvo de acuerdo, diciendo que no todos los matrimonios podían ser tan buenos como el de ellas dos.

-Y sí sus matrimonios son tan perfectos...- el barman alzó una ceja, pues siempre veía a esas dos mujeres frecuentando el bar para embriagarse solas. -¿Dónde están sus maridos ahora?- ante esa pregunta, las dos presumidas guardaron silencio.

Fin.

Holaaaaaaaaaa! :D

OS dedicado a Karen Peréz, ojala te haya gustado! n.n Y a las demas tambien, claro!

Los personajes de Tite y lamento si esto está raro, solo se me ocurrió :'v

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
